Returning Home
by xxsarxxlou
Summary: I've decided to  fill in the scene from the Waterloo episode where Boyd and Grace returned to his house, after interviewing Nicholson Ex girlfriend ,to be confronted by nicholson in Boyd's Garage.


Hi everyone ,I've decided to write again ,after watching series 9 even though I really enjoyed it and will truly miss the show , I wanted to fill in a few gaps .hope you guys like it ,this is just something I quickly wrote so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think .Sar x

Title : Returning Home  – I'm just filling in the scene from the Waterloo episode where Boyd and Grace returned to his house, after interviewing Nicholson Ex girlfriend .

I don't own anything ,I'm just playing around .

Rating : 13+ mild mention of sex

Pairing : Boyd and Grace.

Returning Home 

Boyd and Grace had just arrived back at Boyd's house after interviewing Nicholson's ex girlfriend, Boyd had offered Grace dinner in a bid to get her back to his place and so the two of them had retreated back to his house.

As Boyd pulled the Audi up onto the curb he noticed there was a Volvo on his drive and the garage door was open, to top it off Nicholson had appeared standing in his garage, Boyd was unhappy to say the least.

'Go and wait inside Grace, I'll be there in a minute.' Boyd told her calmly as they stood in his driveway looking at Nicholson who was stood in Boyd's garage, on his property.

Grace had made no fuss she took the keys from Boyd's hand and went inside the house wondering what Boyd and Nicholson were discussing ,not bothering to switch on the light as she took off her coat and hung it on the stand she prayed Boyd wouldn't lash out at Nicholson, it would do him no good in the long run.

Grace sighed, the stress and tiredness getting to her. She walked down the dark hallway the was no need for any lights as grace had been here too many time before and heading in the direction for the kettle- _a cup of tea she thought._

At the sound of the kettle clicking telling her that the water was ready Grace had jumped out of her daydream. She quickly grabbed two mugs and hurriedly made herself and Boyd tea. She couldn't understand what was taking them so long. So deciding she'd long past dinner, her appetite gone, she wondered up the stairs of Boyd's town house to the living room to wait for him.

Holding her mug of tea she stood by the full length window pane that looked down on the driveway outside, the Volvo was still sitting outside and the light bounced off the gravel suggesting they were still in the garage. Grace pulled her cardigan around her small frame and took in the soothing heat from the cup in her hands ,her stomach couldn't settle, she was worried .Finally after about 20 minutes the Volvo pulled away and the lights in the garage went out leaving the driveway in darkness .

After getting rid of Nicholson Boyd switched off the light in the garage and lock the door behind him ,he kicked the door in frustration ,he needed to find a way of exposing Nicholson without anyone getting hurt .Then there was Sarah ,where was she ? he leant his head against the door for a second thinking -Boyd knew the team were being followed that's why he brought them here earlier that afternoon –it was the only place left that he felt was safe. It was also his motive for Grace, he had offered her dinner at his but the truth of it was he needed to know she was ok, he needed her close, he looked up to his house taking in the darkness and then worry flooded him. Had it all been a trap?

'GRACE!' He shouted as he entered the house.

'GRACE!' He yelled again.

'What, what is it?' Grace came running and froze half way on the stairs as she took in the scared look in his face.

'Peter?' she asked quietly.

Boyd just rubbed his head in his hands and let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding 'you're ok.' he stated.

'Well as ok as I can be …why did you think I wasn't?'

Boyd shut the front door making sure it was fully locked and climbed the rest of the stairs to meet her placing his arms around her he hugged her tight.

Grace was shocked by this level of emotion from Boyd. 'Peter what is it?' she asked again.

'The house was in darkness' he said his head buried into her shoulder 'I'd thought you'd gone …I thought someone ….oh for god sake, I though Nicholson was just a diversion for someone to get to you, I've already got one missing officer Grace I definitely don't need a missing psychologist and I know you're going to say I'm paranoid but I can't help it.

'Oh Boyd, come on.' she said taking his hand and leading him to the living room.

He walked straight passed his normal chair and sank into the sofa tired and overwhelm as grace passed him his tea 'I made it early but it probably cold by now.' she said as she curled up in Boyd's leather chair .

Usually he be bothered if someone sat in 'his' chair but not this time, it was grace and he seem to let her away with anything these days ,he smiled slightly.

'What's so funny?' she asked trying to stop yawning.

'Nothing, just thinking …you in that chair reminded me of that night your fell asleep there waiting for me.'

'Hum …you had said you'd be no longer than half an hour, 3 hours later Boyd and what did you expect?'

'Well the sex turned out to be pretty dam good from what I remember even if it was 3 hours late.'

'Boyd!'

'What, it was.'

'We shouldn't be talking about that, not now.' graces yawned again.

'I suppose you're right.'

'What did Nicholson want?' Grace asked trying to stay awake.

He wants me to blame it on Jason Heath and give me five years back in the force.'

Grace just nodded.

'I can't though.. .'

'Can't what?'

'Blame it on Jason heath we both know he didn't do it , I just need to get Nicholson which is easy said than done at this moment in time .Boyd looked over to see grace slowly closing her eyes .

Right! That's it Bed! Boyd jumped out of his position and stood in front of her.

Grace's tired eyes suddenly shot wide open 'what?'

Boyd stood and looked at her grinning 'Bed grace ,don't worry ,not for sex ,for sleep -that's twice in the past minute you have yawn while we were trying to have a conversation ,you need sleep woman.'

'What happen to dinner?' she asked looking up at him.

'Are you hungry?'

'No, not really.'

'Right then, bed.'

'Oh, give me a minute Boyd anyone would think you want me out the house, can you call me a taxi for me?'

'A, Taxi! Why?'

'Because peter you have just told me I need sleep and unless I'm mistaken this is your house not mine.'

'No you're not mistaken, this is my house, but I'm not calling you a taxi.'

Grace frowned and was about to ask why ever not when Boyd carried on.

'You're staying here, you can have the spare room if you like, but you're staying here.'

'Boyd I haven't got the strength to argue with you tonight but what about my clothes And do I have no choice in the matter?'

'No' Boyd grinned at her.

Grace just slapped his arm.

'Come on Grace,your shattered.' he said guiding her by the arm out of the chair and toward the bedroom 'you can borrow one of my shirts and I think you still have some of your clothes left here in my drawer .'


End file.
